Fighter
by HopeWrites
Summary: What would happen if the tenth Doctor had been saved just before his heroic act to save Wilfred by another Time Lord, a fiery girl named Fighter? What would happen if the two Time Lords traveled through space and time together, former best friends from Gallifrey? This is the premise of my first fanfiction, "Fighter". Please comment ideas and constructive criticism! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" I shout furiously, stepping into the large room, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"I'm saving his life," he replies, hand frozen on the handle of the door. His voice is sad. I know this isn't what he wants. This isn't what should happen.

"No, you're not. I am," I inform him. I swagger confidently toward the man, gesturing for him to step away from the door.

"Fighter… Don't," he sighs. I turn and look him in the eye.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask him, genuinely curious. "It's been more than eight hundred years. I've regenerated six times."

"You were my first friend, my best friend for more than an entire century. I know you," he answers.

"Fine. That doesn't change the fact that your tenth regeneration has so much left to offer the world. You could do so much more. You don't want to go, so stay. I've always hated this regeneration anyway. It has nothing left to offer. It's about time I started fresh." I tell him. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, I've stepped into the small room. I close the door behind me. I press the button, locking me in and setting the old man on the other side free. I'm dying for him. An ordinary human. No. I'm dying for The Doctor. My Doctor. I've been searching for him for eight hundred years. I escaped Gallifrey aboard a Dalek spaceship, while far below, The Doctor sentenced my entire species to death. I sift through my memories, finding happy ones. A day spent cuddled on the couch with my parents, a fire burning bright. An afternoon spent trekking through the woods with The Doctor, laughing and playing, covering our Time Lord robes in mud and leaves.

Then it hits me, a jolt of pain. Not as bad as I'd expected, I suppose. The door swings open, and I manage to stumble out. "Fighter!" he cries, grabbing me and holding me up by my forearms just before a topple to the floor.

"Doctor!" I whisper hoarsely. I feel odd, like I'm going to be sick. My eyes are fluttery, and I feel just awful. I hardly register it when The Doctor picks me up and carries me out of the room. He keeps carrying me until we reach his TARDIS. A TARDIS. Ah, it feels like home, a small comfort in this painful time before my regeneration. "What happened to the man?" I ask The Doctor. He has laid me down on the floor of the TARDIS and is sitting beside me quietly.

"What man?" he asks me absentmindedly.

"The one we saved, of course," I reply. He looks into my eyes intensely.

"The one _you_ saved," he corrects me. "Old Wilfred. He thanked me and left. He said if he had to watch you die for him, the guilt would kill him," he informs me. He looks sad. He must really care about Wilfred. I nod my head. We sit in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, The Doctor shoots up from where he is seated beside me. He moves quickly toward the controls. "Your final moments in your current body. Where would you like to spend it? The Bahamas? Hawaii? Rexacoricofallapatorius? Ooh! Barcelona would be a real treat! What do you think?" he asks, finally looking at me.

"None of those places matter," I sigh halfheartedly. We go silent for a moment.

"Would you like to see some people that matter to me?" he asks. I look up at him and nod my head slowly.

The Doctor fiddles with the TARDIS controls, and soon we have arrived somewhere. The Doctor moves toward me and extends to me a hand. I allow him to help me up. I take a step forward, but I begin to topple to the ground before The Doctor catches me by the waist. I lean on him, and he helps me out of the Tardis. Surveying my surroundings, I notice we are in the midst of a human-Sontaran battle. The Doctor and I are on a balcony, and below us humans and Sontarans alike are rushing about. The Doctor raises the hand he's not supporting me with. He points at a young man and woman with dark skin, crouched beside each other. "That man. That's Mickey Smith. Mickey the Idiot, I used to call him. He never really was an idiot. I know that now. One of the finest apes on this planet." The Doctor smiles, but I can tell he's sad. "And Martha Jones. She was a smart one, she was." He looks as though he has more to say, but he is too choked up to say it. Then he sees something that makes him jump. "Sontaran," he whispers. He sets me down, quickly but gently. He darts back into the TARDIS, trenchcoat billowing around him, and grabs a large tool that looks like a plunger. Then, he's back out and sprinting to the other side of the balcony. A Sontaran is there, taking aim at the woman The Doctor had been talking about. The Sontaran doesn't notice The Doctor's approach, too intent on killing the woman. The Doctor creeps slowly behind the potato-creature, plunger-tool raised. Then, he plunges the tool into the back of the Sontaran's neck. I watch as the Sontaran crumples to the floor. The man and woman both notice The Doctor's presence. The Doctor just stands above them on the balcony, watching. Then, he just walks back toward me like nothing had happened.

"Doctor," I whisper as he helps me up again. He leads me back into the TARDIS and seats me once more on the floor. His face is hard, cold. He pays no attention to me. He just moves back to the controls. Apparently we have more places to be.

The TARDIS begins to move. When we come to a stop, I'm helped up once more. He leads me outside, but he immediately drops me. It's not gentle this time. I land hard on my butt. I moan in pain. The Doctor is sprinting quickly, shoving a young boy with messy dark hair out of the path of a silver car. He looks at the boy. His face is expressionless. He walks back toward me without a word. The boy runs toward a woman who must be his mother, pointing frantically at The Doctor. The Doctor looks back at her, giving her a look that holds more than words could convey. Soon, though, The Doctor reaches me and helps me up. "You dropped me," I tease him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry," he mutters, his face closed. He leads me back into the TARDIS and settles me on the floor.

"Who was that?" I ask him, wanting him to open up.

"Luke and Sarah Jane Smith," he replies. He says nothing more, and I promise myself I won't question him further. That doesn't last long.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him timidly.

"Why am I doing what?" he inquires.

"Visiting all your old friends," I reply. He stares at me for a moment before answering.

"I thought I was going to die. I still could. It was the prophecy. You might have stopped it, but you might not have. Before I die, I want to see them all again. I want to do this. I need to get my reward," he replies. I nod. This time I really do shut up.

We begin to move again. When we stop, well, you know the drill. The Doctor helps me up and takes me outside. We appear to have arrived at an alien bar. The Doctor points out a handsome man with dark hair sitting at the bar. "Captain Jack Harkness. AKA, the Face of Boe. Great man, if inappropriate at times. Can't seem to die. Wish I had that problem," he sighs wistfully.

"You do have that problem, thanks to me," I reply quietly. He looks into my eyes thoughtfully, then looks back up at the bar, pointing out another man. "That's Alonso Frame. I think I just might have to set those two up." The Doctor moves away from me and towards the bar, but before he goes he tells me, "Allons-y, Alonso!" A grin is spread across his face. That's the first time all day. I can't help but smile back. He comes back after a moment. "All done with those two," he informs me, helping me up and bringing me back inside. He sets me down and heads to the controls.

We arrive at a book signing. "Well, this is… different," I tell him. He points out the woman signing the books. "Verity Newman. Great-granddaughter of Joan Redfern. I loved Joan once, when I was human." He takes out a copy of the book being signed, _A Journal of Impossible Things_ , and heads over to the book signing table before I can question him. He speaks to the woman for a few moments before coming back to me, seeming to be in a pleasant mood.

"Come along then, Fighter," he tells me, pulling me up and into the TARDIS. Back to the controls he goes.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, we're at a wedding."We're not staying long, are we?" I ask. "I'm not dressed properly." The Doctor surveys my matted, short dark hair, black hoodie, and black jeans.

"Did you go goth?" he asks.

"No!" I pout. He just grins.

"No, by the way. We're not staying long. Just got to give some friends a wedding present," he tells me, waving a lottery ticket in the air.

He's back in a moment. "One more stop," he tells me. Good. I don't know how much longer I have left.

We step out into the cold winter air. I'm shaking already. The Doctor's focus is on two blonde women across the street. "Who are they?" I whisper to him, my teeth chattering noisily. He points to the older of the two.

"Jackie Tyler. Stubborn and a downright pain at times, but still. She was good to me and good to her daughter. I respect her." I nod solemnly. Tears well in his eyes as he points to the other blonde. "Rose Tyler. I loved her. I really did. She's gone now. Another dimension. I gave her a part of me, though. She doesn't need me anymore. Right now, though, I need her." Jackie goes inside, but Rose stays. The Doctor moves slowly out of the shadows, trying to get a closer glimpse at the girl. She wanders toward us. She wouldn't even have noticed us if I hadn't groaned in pain. I felt a sudden jolt and I knew I didn't have much time left. Rose looks toward us. She doesn't notice me, though. I'm too far into the shadows.

"You alright, mate?" she asks The Doctor, thinking the groan came from him.

"Yeah," he replies, startled to be talking to her again.

"Too much to drink?" she asks with a soft smile.

"Somethin' like that," he replies, his worried eyes darting toward me. I smile weakly up at him and gesture for him to continue talking to this girl. His love.

"Maybe it's time you went home," she advises him.

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Anyway… Happy New Year," she wishes him.

"And you," he replies. The girl begins to walk away, but before she can, he asks her, "What year is this?"

She looks shocked. "Blimey, how much have you had?" she chuckles. He tilts his head, unsure how to respond. "2005, January the first," she tells him slowly, as if he were an imbecile.

"2005," he repeats wistfully. Rose folds her arms across her chest and nods. "Tell you what," The Doctor starts, his face filled with emotion. "I bet you're gonna have a really great year," he finishes.

Rose offers him a smile and replies, "Yeah?"

He returns a small smile. Rose begins to walk away but quickly turns back. "See ya," she says, a grin spread across her face. Then, the blonde girl turns and runs toward the Powell Estate. As she opens the door to enter the building, I gasp loudly. The Doctor turns his gaze from the blonde to me. His brows furrow with worry.

"Fighter? Are you alright?" he asks. I can't even answer him. He helps me up and holds onto me as I stagger drunkenly towards the TARDIS. Only a few feet from its door I fall before The Doctor can catch me. I land on the cold snow and begin to shiver. I look up at The Doctor, offering me a hand. Just beyond his shoulder, I see an Ood.

"It seems we predicted the wrong Time Lord's demise," the strange creature says, standing calmly there. I struggle to my feet with the help of The Doctor. "The universe will sing you to your sleep, brave Fighter. Thank you for saving our dear Doctor. For you, this song is ending, but the story never ends," he tells us. I hear beautiful singing as I'm helped into the TARDIS.

The Doctor sets me on the floor and moves toward the console. "I don't want to go," I gasp. The Doctor looks down at me, his eyes sad.

"I know. I'm so sorry! I -" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"But I'd go willingly for you, Doctor," I finish. He crouches beside me and kisses my forehead. Then, he stands lithely and moves back towards the console. I look down at my hands. It's started. I breathe deeply, preparing myself. I carefully stretch my arms out, feeling the golden energy burst out of me like an explosion I've held in too long. I feel numb as the transformation begins. Then, before long, it's over. As the strain wears off, I open my eyes. I feel stronger, more powerful. I jump nimbly, like a cat. I rotate my shoulder, feel it pop. "God, this feels good!" I cry out. The Doctor stops running wildly and stares at me for a moment. Then, he shakes his head, seeming to remember what he'd been doing. That's when I realize what he's doing. I set the TARDIS on fire! We're crashing! I run lithely toward the console and push a couple buttons on instinct. There, stabilized. No more crash landing. The Doctor looks at me in amazement. I grin in return. Then, I sit calmly on a chair beside the console. "Use the water from the pool in the library to put out this fire, dear," I drawl, bored. He looks at me for a second, then quickly moves to obey my orders.

In a few minutes, the fire's put out and I've reset the damaged TARDIS so it's good as new. "Alright, first thing's first. New clothes. Still got that old wardrobe, Doctor?" I ask him. He nods.

"Same place it was last time you were in here," he adds.

"Great," I sigh, jumping quickly from my seat and moving towards the wardrobe.

 **(Readers, please. Comment any ideas you have on where you want The Doctor and Fighter to go and any additional characters you want brought in. Ideas for the plot are always welcome. Please feel free to give constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the unfamiliar girl staring at me through the mirror. She looks to be about twenty-three years old. She's taller than my last (sixth) regeneration. She's got a nice figure. Hourglass. She's curvy, but not overweight. She has lots of thick light brown hair, highlighted with gold. I smile. She smiles back. She has nice teeth. She's kind of pretty. "Alright. I can live with this," I mutter to myself. My vision is blurry. I find a large pair of glasses on the floor and put them on. I study her. Nice hipster flare. Then, I move into the closet. I find first a bright purple dress, strapless. I pull it over my head. It's tight around my torso and chest, but the skirt flares off in a pretty, girly way. I like it. I find a pair of knee-high leather boots to go with it. Still, the outfit's missing something. I find a leather jacket buried in the mess. There's a similar one laying off to the side, recently worn. I wonder if that's from The Doctor's last regeneration.

Fully dressed, I get to work on some makeup. I start by plucking and shaping my brows. Then I do some foundation, add a little mascara, and add a bit of lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush in nude shades. There. I study myself in the mirror. I look good.

Stepping into the main room, The Doctor jumps from his seat by the console. He stares at me for a second. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you," he tells me.

"Seven regenerations," I reply.

"Ten," he responds with a grin that I return. "So, where to, Madame?" he asks in a faux french accent that makes me giggle.

"Wherever the TARDIS takes us, of course," I reply.

"Wise choice," he commends me with a nod. He moves to the console and dramatically pushes a button, sending the TARDIS into a whirlwind of motion. I hold onto a nearby beam to keep me steady. We come to a stop with a the familiar sound of the TARDIS' wheezing. "Here we are," The Doctor sighs.

"Where's here?" I ask. The Doctor pulls down a screen from above the console.

"It's a planet called Coran. It appears to be absolutely _covered_ in life. Small, crowded planet. Let me check the scan for poisonous substances quick." Just then, the power goes out. The lights and the screen The Doctor was staring at power down. "Well that's new," The Doctor sighs happily, grinning at me and shooting me a wink. I laugh.

"Let's go!" I grin excitedly. The Doctor nods, following behind me as I stride speedily toward the door. I throw it open and my foot has nearly touched the ground. Except… there is no ground. As far as the eye can see, there is just water. I'm sure it's water, but it's an odd color. It has almost a pinkish hue. "Doctor… hand me your shoe," I order him.

"Why? These are my favorite shoes," he whines, slipping his white converse shoe off his left foot.

"Just… trust me," I reply. I hold the shoe just above the surface of the water. Then, I carefully lower in the very tip. It's barely even touched the water before the tip has melted off completely. I hand The Doctor back his shoe, slightly singed, but still in pretty good shape. At least, good enough shape for wearing.

"Acid," The Doctor and I whisper in unison.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"I'm more curious about the life on this planet. Where are they? They must be living in this acid," he tells me.

"It can't be all acid. I'm certain that's mostly water," I tell him.

"Oh, it is. I saw that much on the screen before the power went out," The Doctor replies.

"Where are we parked, by the way? Shouldn't the TARDIS be melting?" I ask. He looks up at me as though he hadn't thought of that.

"Blimey, you're right. The TARDIS is floating in some really strong acid. She'll be fine for a few hours, but eventually the melting process will begin," he moans, his brows furrowing with worry. He strokes the TARDIS' panelling in contemplation.

"Oh, right. We can't escape, either, with the TARDIS powered down," I respond. The Doctor inhales tiredly.

"Well, there's only one thing to do. Find the source of this acid," he starts, grabbing two hazmat suits out of a small closet. He hands me an orange suit. I hold it as far from my body as possible in disgust.

"It's orange," I whine.

"What's wrong with orange?" he asks me, already having slipped his own suit on.

"I look terrible in orange," I cry.

"How would you know? You just got this regeneration and you've never worn orange in this body. Besides, I'm sure that's not true," he replies calmly, his voice muffled through his mask.

"Only you look good in orange," I pout.

"You think I look good?" he asks me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't get cocky," I sigh. He just smirks and hands me a white suit from the closet, taking back the orange one I so happily return. Then, he carefully attaches an oxygen tank to my suit, helping me snake the breathing tube through my suit and into my helmet. After that, I help him do the same.

"Alright, you ready to go for a swim?" he asks excitedly after the oxygen tanks are taken care of.

"Yes Sir," I reply, saluting him goofily. With that, we march out the door and into the warm, acid-y water.

It takes me a moment to adjust to the pink tint of the water, but soon I'm swimming somersaults around The Doctor in my white hazmat suit. He chuckles as I make a face at him through my mask.

"Alright, let's get movin'," The Doctor orders me through the microphone in his hazmat suit.

"Okey-dokey," I reply. The two of us begin to dive deep into the pink water. It's odd because it never gets darker as we go deeper, the way water does on other planets. It's as if the sun can penetrate all the way through the water all the way to the sea floor.

Sure enough, when The Doctor and I make it to the sea floor, it's still as bright as when we were just beneath the surface. I can tell the Doctor is confused by it too. In fact, we can see all the way up to the bottom of the TARDIS. The Doctor and I survey our surroundings. Still no sign of life, despite the fact that the screen The Doctor had been looking at had said that the planet was covered in it. "Doctor, what's going on around here?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," he replies, determined.

The Doctor decides to go explore behind some huge pink rocks. I stay and sift through the pebbles that cover the sea floor. I pick a pebble up and hold it close to my mask. It's strangely smooth and round, nothing like any other pebbles I've seen. Just then, the pebble breaks with a pop. Filmy liquid disappears into the water, making that part of the water slightly darker pink than the rest. Maybe, that wasn't a pebble at all. I pick another pebble up. _Pop_. More liquid into the water.

"Doctor!" I cry into the microphone in my suit.

"What is it? Did you find something?" he asks me.

"I think so… You see the pebbles on the seafloor?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but… What does that have to do with anything?" he inquires.

"You see, I don't think they're pebbles at all. I think they're-," I start, but just then, the water grows dark. I notice the water isn't pink anymore. It's a shadow in front of me. That means something's behind me. I turn to see a huge pink blob creature. Then, I whisper one word into my microphone: "Eggs."


	3. Chapter 3

What do you mean, 'eggs'?!" The Doctor panics into his microphone.

"The pink. In the water. It's the life we've been looking for. These pink pebbles… they're her babies… and I've gotten to close for comfort," I mutter in return. I see the Doctor distantly through the transparent pink creature.

"Okay… back up slowly. Very slowly. Don't make eye contact or any threatening or harsh movements," The Doctor directs. Uh oh. Too late. I guess I'm not used to walking in water, because I kind of fall over. Well, it's as close as you can come to falling without being affected by gravity. The pink creature floats smoothly toward where I'm sprawled on the seafloor. I bounce back up just in time for it to roar in my face menacingly.

"Okay," The Doctor sighs. "Change of plans… Run! Well, erm, swim!" he shouts. I squeal anxiously and turn to face the surface. I begin swimming as fast as I can. The pink creature is faster. I struggle to paddle my arms and legs frantically. I feel the tendrils of pink liquid curling around my calf, crawling toward my waist, then my shoulders. Finally, it curls around my head, completely enveloping me in pink.

The Doctor escapes. I watch him break the surface of the water. "Help me!" I cry into the microphone.

"I know. I know. I'm coming," he replies calmly, soothingly.

"What is this thing?" I ask him, hyperventilating. I can barely see through the pink that envelopes me. When I was looking at it from the outside, I'd thought it was transparent. Apparently from the inside it isn't.

"I'd bet my acid-singed shoe that that is the source of the acid in the water," he confides. "A pure acid creature. That means… Ah, here it is! All we need is a bit of antacid," I can hear his grin through the microphone.

"Antacid?!" I yell at him. "This isn't a touch of stomach acidity we're dealing with!" I cry.

" _Tsk tsk tsk_. Have you no faith?" he asks, mock offended. "This is my special, extra-strength antacid. You know, for your bigger acid needs," I can tell he thinks this is funny as he says it. He would not be laughing if he were the one inside the pink creature.

"Whatever, just… Get down here and get me out of this thing!" I cry. The Doctor goes silent.

Several minutes later, The Doctor speaks once more. "Okay, okay. I'm down here. I see the beast. She's beautiful. I haven't seen a liquid solid this smooth in ages," he coos.

"What are you talking about? A liquid solid?" I ask.

"A creature that can go from liquid to solid on command. That's why it's not transparent any more. That's also how it's trapping you. It stopped being a liquid and formed a solid," he replies.

"Oh," I reply, unsure how the science lesson is going to help me escape. "So," I begin.

"You're probably going to ask how I plan on getting the creature to absorb the antacid. Well, liquid solids are famously absorbent. That's pretty much how the creature enveloped you. It absorbed you. Then, it turned solid. That was while it was in liquid form, but not to worry. They have large, absorbent pores in solid form too. So, I'm just going to squirt the antacid onto the surface of the creature. It should absorb it fairly quickly," The Doctor informs me.

"First of all, "absorbent" means that it soaks up _liquid_ easily. How could it have absorbed me? I'm not a liquid," I point out the flaw in his explanation.

"That was just a word used to relate two things. You were not absorbed in the literal sense, but you were "soaked up", much like a liquid would be absorbed. Liquid solids even soak up liquids and solids the same way. That's all I meant by it," he corrects himself.

"Fine. Second of all, I wasn't even going to ask how you planned on getting the antacid into the creature. I was trying to say, 'So, when are you planning on getting me out of here? Stop wasting time.'" I reply, a smirk on my face although I know he can't see it.

"Oh," The Doctor replies. I can tell he's embarrassed.

A few minutes pass. "I can't do it," The Doctor sighs.

"Why not?!" I cry.

"I know you want me to get you out immediately, but I just can't kill this creature without talking to it first. Who will care for the eggs? The species will die. This is genocide," he tells me.

"No it's not! How was it even caring for the eggs anyway?" I ask.

"It provided the perfect acidic atmosphere for the eggs and kept them warm by covering them in herself in liquid form. Those eggs could die without her," he tells me. I sigh.

"Alright, try to talk to it. Just… hurry. The TARDIS won't be able to hold out much longer in the acid and I'm running out of oxygen," I remind him.

"Okay," he replies, relieved.

I feel the force of the roar from inside the pink creature. "Doctor!" I yell into my microphone.

"I appear to have upset her," The Doctor whimpers.

"What did you do?!" I ask.

"I just tried to discuss our leaving in peace. I think if she stays in solid form, the acid won't reach the TARDIS. Then, the power will come back on and we can leave. I don't think she likes that idea much, though. Based on the roar and threatening posture she's displaying," he cries, sounding anxious.

" I think the time for being peaceful is over, Doctor. Still… I think I have an idea," I sigh.

"I'm not sure this will work, but perhaps if you spray just the tip of her toes, part of her will be left to care for the remaining eggs. Then, we can swim away fast before she can regroup," I direct him.

"That might work," The Doctor replies, sounding doubtful.

"Let's just try it. We're running out of options!" I remind him.

"Okay," he breathes.

Melting. Melting all around me. It looks the same as soap pouring down the side of your car in a car wash. Soon, it's mostly disappeared. I see The Doctor wincing through his orange hazmat suit. I was right. There's still a little pink left in the water. We take off as fast as we can, The Doctor and I, not wanting to be caught by what remains of the pink creature. I look back for just a moment. _Pop_. Another egg hatches. Soon she will be whole again. Hopefully this batch of eggs is better behaved than the last.

The Doctor and I break the surface of the water, clambering inside. The lights turn back on within seconds. I peel off my hazmat suit, completely soaked and tinged slightly pink. I'm sweaty and tired. The Doctor peels off his own hazmat suit, looking less worse for wear than I. He strides toward the screen above the console, turned back on. He scans it. "Less life on this planet than when we first came here," he sighs. "I hate it when I do this."  
"Do what?" I ask, going to stand by his side.

"When I leave a place worse than when I arrived. When I hurt people more than I help. When I nearly commit genocide. When I _do_ commit genocide. Maybe time travel isn't worth it. Maybe too many people get hurt," he sighs, a melancholy look in his eyes. I place my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Doctor, in your lifetime you've helped far more people than you've hurt. You've spread so many worlds with good. You have _saved_ species from genocide. You commited genocide once out of what you thought was necessity. Time travel _is_ worth it. Without people like you, billions upon billions of people, no matter what species, would have no hope. Sure, people die. People get hurt. That is the nature of living creatures. We will always get hurt one way or another. You, though, make the hurt go away for so many, at least temporarily. You are their hope. You are my hope," I assure him.

"Thank you," he whispers. He slides down beside the console, sitting tiredly on the floor. He looks up at me, patting the space beside him. I slide down next to The Doctor, realizing just how exhausted I am.

"Night, Doctor," I whisper.

"Night, Fighter," he replies.

I begin to close my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder. He's warm, his suit soft. I let myself sleep for the first time in a long time. I want nothing more than to continue to explore time and space with this man forever.

 **In case you are wondering, no this is not the end of the story. I kind of made this chapter very ending-like. If you have any ideas for their next destination or anything you would like to see happen with this story in general (such as an added character or something like that), please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**


End file.
